Lost
by Smex Lemur
Summary: Our two favourite boys need each other to survive on an island after a plane crash. Will they be able to set aside their differences and get along? Personally, I doubt it. SasuNaru, AU.
1. Prologue

**AN: **This is just… kind of like a preview for the story, I suppose. The next update will be when I finish one of my other fics, but this prologue was just begging to be written and I don't even know if it's such a good plot x3

Anyway, I hope you enjoy it x3

* * *

**Lost**

**Prologue**

God, I hate him.

It's not like I hate people without a reason or anything. I normally like people a lot, I don't hold any grudges and I can make friends pretty easily.

Normally.

Let me just introduce myself—my name is Uzumaki Naruto. I'm the personal assistant of the famous business man, Uchiha Sasuke, the biggest prick on the entire planet. Now, some people don't blame him for being an asshole—his family was killed before his own eyes when he was younger by his own brother. Yes, that is very sad and people easily pity him for it, including me.

But that doesn't mean he can be an arrogant bastard who looks down on everyone else.

Anyway, putting that aside, I guess it's not too bad. Sasuke and I went to high school together, but he never saw me when I was a kid at that time. People hated me, bullied me and I was basically a nobody. Sasuke on the other hand was popular, loved by every girl (hated by every guy) and handsome, so we never really talked to each other.

I guess it was, like my good friend Neji would say, fate that brought us together. Or God who likes to see me get tortured—either of those. I was looking for a job and another friend of mine, Haruno Sakura, was able to get me one as his personal assistant. She would've applied for the job, but apparently he only wanted a male, seeing as a woman might've thought it was an invitation to marry him or something.

The reason why I'm still working for Sasuke, even though he's a total prick? The money's good and I get to travel a lot. Sasuke often has to travel around the world, America, Europe, you name it, for business and, while he's in a meeting, I often get to go sightseeing. I guess that's the main reason why I keep working for him and, sometimes, Sasuke's not all bad.

At one point, I really wanted to be his friend, but he rejected me. I heard about his parents and how they had died and I thought it was kind of similar to me—we were both lonely, we didn't have any parents. Well, I guess I couldn't blame him, after all, everybody hated me already, so why not him, huh?

Now, I'm sure you're all dying to know _why _everybody hated me, right? It's simple, really. I was six when my father decided to pull out a gun in a convenience store and shoot at five people. Four of them died, one of them became blind. And one of them was also my mother.

It was all over the news, his name, his face and also my name and face, because I was there as well. Parents started to say that their children weren't allowed to play with me anymore, that I was the son of a murderer. At that time, I didn't really understand and I got angry with everybody—I started to try and get attention with any way possible. At that point, I suppose 'idiot Naruto' started to develop himself.

I don't believe I'm really stupid, I never thought I was. But I've been acting like that all these years—hell, I graduated just like everybody else and I got myself an apartment and a car. I've got a pretty good life, I suppose.

Anyway, back to the present. Sasuke just called me and informed me that he needs to go to Austria for a weekend and therefore, I have to tag along as well. It's not like I mind—I love Austria, it's one of my favourite countries and I don't have much else to do either. I don't have much of a social life.

Sasuke-bastard told me I should come to his apartment immediately with my suitcase so we could leave. I always have a packed suitcase ready for these occasions, so I don't take my time packing and do as he said—immediately jump into my car and drive off. Sasuke doesn't live very far from my place, about ten minutes away by car, but I'm too lazy to walk.

Arriving at his place, I greet him cheerfully. He just gives me a low grunt as a reply. Had I liked the bastard, I'd check him out—his black, spiky hair, his black eyes and pale skin. I'm not usually into guys, I suppose. I've never really given it much thought—I'm just glad when there's at least someone who likes me. I don't care much for appearance; love is love, whether it's a man or a woman, right?

"Did you bring your toothbrush this time, dobe?" he asks me, a small smirk gracing his face. I scowl at him. The bastard is always teasing me with things I forget—I can't help it that I'm a natural blonde!

"Yes you bastard, did you bring friendliness with you this time or did you lose it again?" I grumble. He just gives me another annoying smirk and looks to the road. We decided to take my car to the airport where his private airplane is (yeah, that's how rich the bastard is).

We arrive an hour later and I park my car—we get out and after a five minute walk, we arrive at the small private airplane. I'm always amazed when the airplane lifts off and everything and everyone on earth appears to get smaller—I also love it to fly through the clouds and the way how the horizon just seems endless when you're up in the sky.

Sasuke doesn't. He's not amazed by anything at all. It's like he just… doesn't care. Maybe he doesn't, I don't know. It's funny how I always say that I don't care, but all the while I worry about him. I guess that's just my personality or something.

"Sasuke, don't you just love the view?" I ask him, trying to at least have a conversation. I've been trying that forever and it never worked, but being quiet so long doesn't really work for me. I get a small 'hn' in return, both an answer and a sign for me to shut up. I decide to do so.

About halfway, when we were flying over the beautiful blue ocean, the plane starts shaking. I glance over at Sasuke, who doesn't seem to worry about it. I shrug and continue to stare out the window, until I notice the plane is losing altitude. Even Sasuke seems to be tense.

"Sasuke, is everything alright?" Said boy glances over at me and I see a small hint of worry in his eyes. I don't usually get scared so easily, but when the plane starts to go almost straight down, I grab Sasuke's hand and desperately cling to it. There's this funny feeling in my stomach—you know, when you sit in a rollercoaster? That kind of feeling—and the ocean is getting closer and closer. Those little masks for oxygen come down (what do ya call 'em? Can't remember) and I put one on hastily. Sasuke doesn't seem to manage it on his own and I can't blame him—the plane is coming down very fast and it's shaking a lot. It took me some effort to put the mask on by myself, so I quickly help him, before I return my grip on the seat and on Sasuke's hand. I'm vaguely aware of the fact that he's also clutching my hand and I think we're both thinking the same thing: are we going to die?

As the plane finally crashes down, everything goes black.


	2. Day One, Part One

**AN: Wow! I can't believe I got so many reviews for just one chapter O.O! **

**  
THANKS! XD**

**For the one who asked me to change the perspective of this story: Sorry, but I like it like this x3. **

**And Snowball and Haniko scared me o.o… xD**

**Anyway, just a small chapter… but they'll get longer, I promise :3**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Day One, Part One**

I slowly open my eyes, groaning as I rub my head which is hurting like hell. I'm lying on something soft, apparently, and when I try to swallow some of the saliva that has built itself up in my mouth, I also swallow a lot of sand.

What the hell? Planes are not supposed to have sand in them! I blink and finally notice that I am not in a plane, but on a beach… okay, what the hell? We couldn't be at Austria yet, could we? That definitely wouldn't explain the fact that I'm already lying on a beach. Maybe that bastard of a Sasuke is playing a prank on me or something.

But then there is this overwhelming smell invading my nose—it smells like fire, like something is burning. I lift myself up from the ground, wobbling a bit as I do so. My arm hurts a lot and I notice it's actually bleeding, as well as my leg. It isn't anything serious though, so I ignore it for the time being, until I know what the hell is going on here. I look around me and I can see the ocean. On the other side of the beach, there's some sort of jungle—it's not really a forest, but it's exotic, which is pretty strange, because Austria isn't really supposed to be exotic.

Okay, so I probably am not in Austria.

Anyway, let's get back to the investigation. I finally turn around and this time can see where the smell of fire is coming from—my eyes widen in shock as I look at the burning remains of a plane. Half of the airplane seems to be missing, I can still see the wings, cockpit and front of the airplane, though the tail is nowhere to be found. I vaguely wonder how it's possible that I even survived this kind of crash, before my eyes widen again—Sasuke!

Despite the pain in my leg, I run to find any form of survivors—preferably Sasuke. After all, if I survived this crash, Sasuke should've survived too, right? I'm not giving much hope to the pilot and co-pilot—the cockpit is completely wrecked and it's all flames.

"Sasuke!" I yell, though my voice is hoarse and not nearly as loud as it normally is. I hear a faint groan coming from somewhere and I start searching through the rubble. "Make more noise!" I manage to get out of my throat and the person who had been groaning a couple of minutes ago, coughs and splutters something I can't understand. I finally see a hand sticking out of a pile of the plane's remains and I pray to God there's a body attached to it, before I start throwing away the rubble. The pain in my arm and leg become worse, but I ignore it—I have to save whoever I can!

"Damn," I mutter softly, finally seeing a face. It was Sasuke, bleeding from the head. His eyes flutter open briefly, looking at me with a faint recognition. Another five minutes of digging and muttering things to Sasuke like 'hold on!' or 'almost done!' later, I manage to pull him out of it and dragging him to a safe spot, very far away from the fire. If I hadn't been wounded, I would've been able to carry him since the guy is so skinny, but my leg just hurts so goddamn much.

I briefly hesitate. Should I stay with Sasuke or should I go search for more survivors? I briefly blink and let my mind take over—if I go back and at least get a lot of supplies, like a first-aid kit, drinks and foods, we might be able to survive. After all, who knows how long we could be stuck here? It isn't often that I think logically, but I guess my mind works better under pressure or something. The hard part is getting inside of the plane, avoiding all dangerous area's.

The plane is sticking out of the sand, like a ship sinking into the sea, I guess. There are a lot of places where I can enter, but none of them seem safe enough and the place seems like it could explode or fall apart any minute—I have to hurry up. If I go now, I could save some more people, before it's too late and I could at least get some bandages—the wound on Sasuke seemed to be very bad and mine aren't too good either.

Deciding to just go for it, I rush in the burning plane and cover my nose and mouth, so I won't have to breath in too much of the smoke. I look around frantically, and to my disgust, I see one of the two stewardesses lying on the floor, one leg ripped off and it seems as though her neck is broken, since it's lying in a very odd angle. I'm not sure how it happened and I don't want to know either—all I know is, that she's dead. I quickly hurry up and get further into the plane, trying to banish the image of that stewardess lying there, covered in blood.

I walk in further and see the seat I was sitting on before we had apparently crashed—I quickly look underneath the seat and yes! My bag full of clothes and—luckily—deodorant is still lying there! I quickly grab it, before looking under Sasuke's chair and again, I'm in luck. I hurriedly continue with the two bags I've found.

I find the kitchen of the plane finally, even through all of the smoke. There are beads of sweat running down my face, but I try not to think about the heat at all. After two minutes of searching, I've found five bottles of water, a lot of pre-made sandwiches (thank God none of that disgusting plane food they serve on regular planes(1)), some bags with peanuts, two first-aid kits and some coke as well.

Sasuke will be glad about that—if he can't drink coffee, coke is the next best thing.

I quickly race out of the plane with the two bags in my hands (all of the food, drinks and kits are stuffed inside of them) and take them to where Sasuke's lying. The moment I turn around to go look for other survivors (even though there only would be three, since there were only two stewardesses, one pilot and one co-pilot), the plane actually explodes. I'm absolutely dumbstruck… I could've been in there while it happened!

I let myself fall to the ground, the pain in my leg and arm finally returning. All of that adrenaline must've made me forget about it or something. I turn to Sasuke, who is still alive—thank God—and is unconscious, blood seeping out of the wound in his head very fast. I quickly grab the first-aid kit out of the bag and start to dress his wounds. I've never been really good at it, but a friend of mine, Hinata, taught me how to do a bit of the basics. I even know how to make some healing ointments just by using plants, which will come in handy now!

I'll have to thank her later.

After I'm finished dressing the wounds, I allow myself to rest a bit and look around—even though we're just with the two of us now, the whole beach seems to be in panic.

"Damn, where the hell are we?" I mutter to myself, looking around. The only logical explanation is that we're on an island, but where? And how did we get there? And how the hell did the stupid plane crash? The jungle on the far side of the beach is quiet and, quite frankly, scares the shit out of me. I've never been too fond of things like oceans and forests, simply because you never know what's out there, what's lurking behind the trees or beneath the water.

It's just freaky. Or maybe I've been watching too many horror-movies.

I sigh and rub my head, before grabbing one of the bottles of water and taking a small sip out of it. The fire and smoke really hurt my throat, but I refrain myself from drinking too much. I lift up Sasuke's head and pour some water in his mouth, which he drinks eagerly, groaning slightly. I then pour some water over his face to make it at least a bit cooler, since it seems as though his head is on fire.

"Damn, what the hell am I supposed to now!" I yell out, burying my face in my hands. How the hell are we supposed to get out of here? There are people coming for us, right? Sasuke was a rich guy, there would be men coming there in no time! I'm sure of it!

… At least, I hope so.

* * *

**(1) I hate plane-food XD It's so disgusting… -shivers-**


	3. Day One, Part Two

**AN: Well, enjoy this chapter! It's slightly longer than the last one X3 **

**Thanks for all of your reviews!**

* * *

**Day One, Part Two **

It's been two goddamn hours since I've woken up on this godforsaken island. I think I can safely say that it's abandoned—there hasn't been one person yet and I think that anybody who would notice such a crash would come check it out, right? I'm kind of relieved though, it seems as though nothing hostile is living here… which is a good thing. This place is giving me the creeps.

The fire of the plane eventually died out and left a very disgusting smell of burnt metal, gas and other stuff I don't even want to identify. It sucks that the others didn't make it—the stewardesses had been really nice women and the pilot was a very nice man too. I wasn't too fond of the co-pilot, because he was always acting so superior, but that doesn't mean I'm not upset about his death either.

Maybe I'm just a coward for not going after them.

I don't have a death wish or anything, but I could at least have tried to save them. I know the stewardess I saw lying on the floor of the plane was dead already, but there had been still a chance that the others had survived… damn it. I can't do anything about it now though, so I instead focus on taking care of Sasuke.

He has a fever, the damn bastard. How in the world he got so sick so quickly is beyond me, but there's nothing I can do about it now, nor can he. He hasn't woken up yet, but he's breathing good and everything seems to be normal with the exception of the fever. I forced him to take some painkillers an hour ago, which I found in his bag while I was rummaging through it. I always take care of him like this when he's sick or hurt or just normal even—the guy honestly can't take care of himself. If I'm not around him, the only thing he'll drink is coffee and the only thing he'll eat is onigiri and if it hadn't been for me, he would have fired all of his staff by now. Honestly, I have no idea how he managed to survive without me, even though I hardly take care of myself—I usually just eat ramen.

Sasuke says that stuff is unhealthy for me, but he should take a look at himself first. I mean, the guy is so skinny and pale! Like _that's_ healthy.

I also changed his clothes for him, since they were ripped, covered in blood and dirt and were simply disgusting to look at. I can't believe we both were so lucky that we survived and it's even harder to believe that our bags are still intact and don't have a scratch on them. Not that I'm complaining or anything, but it's a miracle in my eyes. We must have some pretty damn good guardian angels or something.

Anyway, it wasn't as if I enjoyed dressing him. Well, I might have enjoyed the _undressing _just a tiny bit. Wasn't the first time I saw him in his boxers of course, but still. Even though he's a complete jackass, he is a _hot_ jackass. Watching good, touching bad, right?

I've had enough time to explore the island, but I made no attempt to go. First of all—Sasuke's sick and I can't leave him lying here alone. What if it turns out worse and he needs my help? Secondly… like I said, the place is giving me the creeps. Once Sasuke is better, I'll drag him along to find springs with fresh water and something eatable. I have no idea how long we'll be stuck here, so having at least some extra food and water would be very helpful. Well, water mostly, since we need that more—especially in this heat.

"N—Naruto?" I hear Sasuke moan. I immediately look up from what I was doing (trying to balance a bottle of water on one hand—not very productive, but it kills time) and crawl over to him. His eyes flutter open and he looks at me, with a lot of confusion on his face. Can't really blame him. "What happened?"

"The plane crashed," I respond. Sasuke immediately shoots up straight, but apparently regrets it and grabs his head.

"Crap," he mutters, rubbing his forehead. He shortly feels the bandages I put on him and apparently approves, before he looks at me. "Where is the pilot?" he demands. I blink and cross my arms, huffing. I risk my life to save that bastard and he doesn't even ask me how I feel! Well, screw him.

"Dead," I respond, not looking at him. From the corner of my eye, however, I can see his eyes widen and he looks away, nibbling on his thumb as he apparently thinks things through. That's good—I'm not pretty good at thinking myself and Sasuke usually has ideas. Not that I'm not smart or anything! But I'm more someone who does things on impulse—he thinks, before acting. Which I can admire, but it's annoying all the same.

"Are we the only ones?" he asks me. I nod, swallowing. Damn, my throat hurts. "Well?" he asks me. I blink.

"Well, what?"

"Aren't you going to tell me everything that happened?" I scowl at him—it's not like I know all the details! One minute, we're sitting in an airplane, the next I'm lying on the beach with sand up my ass! I knew it was an omen when I spilled coffee on the first day I started working for Sasuke.

Even though I'm reluctant, I start telling him what has happened in the time that he was out. He nods and I'm surprised he isn't calling me an idiot for what I've done—after all, I didn't save anyone. I say this to him and he just looks at me like I'm an idiot. No surprise there.

"Stupid," he mutters. "They were probably dead anyway, it's good you at least got us supplies so we can survive." I widen my blue eyes in disbelief and grin. Sasuke was full of surprises, I can't deny that.

"So, what do we do now?"

"We wait," Sasuke says. "Until someone comes to get us. It shouldn't take long, there was probably a device in there that knows where the plane is heading." I nod, glad that the bastard was awake. It's strange, but I feel a little comforted knowing he's here too. I don't think I could stay this calm if he hadn't been there.

"Hey Sasuke-bastard, maybe you should lie down," I say. He scowls at me. "Well, you're fever is kinda high, so…" I trail off, looking at him with one hand scratching the back of my head.

"I'm fine," he says and tries to stand up. However, he falls back again and I catch him, unconsciously holding him tightly against my chest , blushing as I do so. Is it me, or does he have a little pink on his cheeks as well? "I—idiot, let me go," he mumbles, clearly embarrassed. I decide to take this opportunity to joke a bit.

"Why, Sasu-chan? Don't you like being in my arms?" I pretend to pout at him and hold him tighter against my chest, this time grinning at the widened eyes.

"W—what do you think you're doing, dobe!" he splutters, trying to get out of my hold. My grin widens, but I decide to let him go and pull out a towel from Sasuke's bag.

"Here, go lie on this," I say to him, throwing the big towel on the sand. "You're really dirty and you should rest. Have some water," I offer him the bottle and he looks at it sceptically, before taking it and lying down on the clean towel.

When we had crashed, it had been morning, but now that it's the afternoon and the sun is very high, I'm beginning to worry about us. We didn't bring any protection against the sun—Sasuke had said we could buy it in Austria, the damn prat. I knew I shouldn't have listened to him!

"We need some shelter from the sun," I say to him, holding my hand on my forehead, shielding my eyes from the blasted object in the sky. Sasuke nods and looks at the jungle. "Oh no, we're not going in there!" I say loudly and firmly.

"We'll only stay at the edge," Sasuke says. "Just so we can lie under a tree. Unless… you're chicken?" he smirks slightly as I huff indignantly.

"You wish, bastard! Come on!" I pull him up from the ground and help him walk towards the shade of the trees, all the while cursing him for knowing exactly how to make me do things.

"You're hurt," he states, looking at the way I'm stumbling through the sand. I briefly take a look at my bandaged leg and wave my free hand.

"It's nothing serious, I'll live," I say, dismissing it. Sasuke just raises an eyebrow.

"Did you clean it?" I nod. "It could get infected," he continues to mumble.

"Listen, it's nothing serious, really. It just hurts a bit—anyway, the wound on your head is much worse and that gash in your chest is pretty bad too. Don't worry about me," I snap at him. He just gives me a glance and my chest tightens when I actually see a slight form of worry in his eyes. Stupid bastard.

"Hn."

I'll go grab the bags," I say to him. "And I might go swimming in the sea, I've got blood all over me." Sasuke nods uncaringly and I leave him sitting in the shade. I return a minute later with a bottle of water, which, unfortunately, has cooled off greatly. It would be great to have a refrigerator right now. I also hand him a sandwich and he mumbles a short 'thank you'. I give him a short grin, before going to the ocean—if I hadn't been wounded, I would've bounced to the sea, but, alas.

"Don't get in too deep, you might get pulled under water by the current," Sasuke calls after him. I give him a short nod in acknowledgement and take off my clothes, before jumping in the ocean.

It's freaky how I feel Sasuke's eyes on me the entire time I'm swimming.


	4. Day One, Part Three and a bit of Day Two

**AN:** Finally an update! The last part of Day One and a short beginning of Day Two.

I was thinking of writing the next chapter in Sasuke's POV, what do you guys think?

Anyway, hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Day One, Part Three**

I shiver uncontrollably. After fifteen minutes of swimming, it suddenly started to rain, pour even. I don't think I've ever seen so much rain in my entire life. Sasuke just scowls at me with a look that could be voiced with just one word: 'idiot'. It's amazing how such an expressionless guy like Sasuke could still say a lot of things with only his face. Amazing, but weird.

"Dobe, you'll catch a cold now. I won't take care of you when you get sick," he states, grabbing a towel and handing it to me. I stick my tongue out childishly, but accept it gratefully nonetheless. Though he seems so cold-hearted, I know he'd take care of me if I would get sick, even though he says he won't. It would be nice if he could just say that he cares, once in a while.

I mean, not that I _want_ him to like me or anything, but it sure as hell would make my job a whole lot easier! We'd get along better, for instance. But I don't think the bastard would ever change.

"Whatever, bastard," I mutter to him, narrowing his eyes. When it started to rain, we sat together underneath a tree, trying to keep a lot of distance between us. "D'you think we should go exploring the island after the storm is over?" I ask him. I know I said I was scared, and I still am, but being with two people seems a lot less bad. I wouldn't go inside the jungle on my own. My employer shrugs.

"We should," he says. I nod at him.

We spend the rest of the storm in silence, with me occasionally nodding off.

I don't know how long it rained, or how long I slept, but I eventually wake up to something shaking my shoulders. I blink and see Sasuke standing next to me, an annoyed look on his face. I stand up and crack my neck—I miss my nice, soft bed already.

"How are you feeling?" Sasuke asks me, giving me a calculating gaze. I shrug my shoulders and give him a grin.

"Pretty good," I lie. I feel very sick and tired and I'm beginning to wonder if everything will be alright again. I somehow doubt it, but that might be my pessimistic side talking. Sasuke raises an eyebrow—he knows I'm lying—but doesn't say anything further as he turns from me and heads into the forest.

"We should go exploring, we might find a fresh spring for water," he states. I nod in agreement and hurriedly follow him—the last thing I want is to be alone on this godforsaken island.

"Wait up, bastard!" I yell after him, before finally gaining up on him and hiding myself behind his back. God, I hope there aren't any snakes here. I hate snakes.

The jungle isn't very thick, so it's no problem for us to get through it. Occasionally there would be a lot of branches or bushes blocking our path, but other than that, we didn't have a lot of problems on our way. Sasuke made sure we wouldn't get lost in the middle of the jungle by staying as close to the beach as possible. However, after an hour of no spring with fresh water, I sit down on the floor and pout.

"My feet hurt, Sasuke!" I whine. He rolls his eyes at me and holds his hands out. I cross my arms and don't take it—hell no! I want to rest, damn it!

Well, apparently Sasuke doesn't agree with me.

"Idiot, what will we do if it gets dark and we're still out here? The sun is already setting, come on," he says to me and again offers his hand.

Unfortunately for him, I'm stubborn.

"No, I want to rest," I say, pouting as I do so. Sasuke narrows his eyes at me and sighs—yes! I win! Inner-Me is doing a victory dance, I always know how to win from Sasu—WHOA! "What the hell are you doing! Put me down, you bastard!" I yell at the top of my lungs.

Apparently, I didn't win—the bastard actually lifted me up, bridal-style, and started to carry me! I squirm and writhe and try to get myself out of his grasp, but it's no use—I hate to admit it, but even though he's skinny, he's still stronger than I am. Eventually, I give up and cross my arms in defeat, a blush spreading across my cheeks involuntarily. Honestly, why does he have to carry me? We could've rested for ten minutes and I would've been happy!

Damn bastard. Damn egotistical, arrogant, filthy bastard!

"Stop glaring," he mutters at me. I stick out my tongue in response.

"You glare at me all the time," I point out to him.

"But I have a right to," he retorts. I'm about to respond, but am cut off by the bastard. "You don't have one. I'm carrying you, you should be thankful, dobe."

"Why! I look like a damn girl!" I all but yell at him. Who the hell does he think he is? Oh yes, he's Sasuke, hottest guy in Japan and about every other country you could think of. Too bad girls never see his bad sides!

"Stop glaring, or I'll leave you behind," he then says. I open my mouth, but decide against it—the position we're in isn't entirely uncomfortable and I have to admit my feet are starting to feel better. Ah well, I guess I could get used to this. He gives me an arrogant smirk. "Good boy."

I pout, but don't say anything else.

* * *

"Well, that was useless," I say as we're back at the beach. He gives an indecisive shrug as I continue, "I mean, we walked for hours and we didn't find anything! We could've just as well stayed here and sleep until a boat arrives or something!"

"We at least know that we just go deeper into the jungle next time, dobe," Sasuke answers. I exclaim a loud 'don't call me that, bastard!' before he continues with his 'conclusion'. "But it's not smart if we both go out—one of us should stay here and look out for boats or planes." I give a small shiver—like Hell I'm going out into that creepy jungle myself!

Though, I have to admit, I don't like the idea of Sasuke going alone either… Gah.

"I'll go into the jungle," he says, glancing up at me. "You'll stay here and gather wood, a lot of it, so we can make a fire when a boat is near or an airplane." I nod at him, looking slightly hesitant.

"Are you sure you'll be alright, Sasuke?" I ask him. He gives me another smug smirk, though it borders on a smile. I blink—it's rare for Sasuke to do that.

"Of course, dobe. Why wouldn't I be?"

* * *

**Day Two, Part One**

The next day, Sasuke leaves early. At least, I think it's early—I'm not quite sure since both our watches and cell phones broke, strangely enough. It does suck though—if only we had our cell phones, we could've phoned someone and we would've had our ticket out of here.

Ah well.

I reluctantly go and look for wood so I can make that fire Sasuke was talking about—I have to admit, the guy is smart. Well, I already knew that one of course, but… nyah.

So, anyways, I walk over to the edge of the jungle and start looking for dry firewood—Sasuke specifically told me to find dry wood, because if it's not, it won't burn. Like I didn't know that already! Damn bastard, thinks he's so smart and a leader… Pff.

"Stupid Sasuke," I mutter. "Stupid, stupid Sasuke!"

It's a good thing I'm stranded on an abandoned island—I usually do this at home or on the streets and people tend to shuffle away from me when I do so. Heh.

Don't look at me like that.

Anyways, I wish the people who are going to rescue us would hurry it up. Sasuke said it could take days, maybe even a week, for them to find us, since, according to him, we've no doubt went off course when we crashed. He says they'll search for us though, but I don't know if he's saying that just to comfort me or if it's really true—I have a feeling it's the first.

He said that, if they hadn't found us in one week, we would start building a raft so we could at least get off the island. He said that the chances of us finding a boat on sea or finding other land, was pretty high.

I pray to God he's right. In times like these, I really am glad that Sasuke's with me—after all, without him, I would've panicked a long time ago. I guess he's got this aura of safety hanging around him or something.

After about… well, I don't know how long since I don't have a watch, of working my ass off to get a big pile, I sigh and sit down underneath a tree, the wind softly blowing through my hair. It's a nice breeze, though the sun is burning—it's terribly warm. And I've noticed that there's still no Sasuke. I blink—what if something happened to him?

Nah, Sasuke can take care of himself, right?

… Right?

Okay, I'll wait for a while, but if he's not here yet by the time… ehm… I get hungry, then I'll go search for him. I can't just leave him in the jungle! But crap, that means I have to go in… alone. Fuck.

Please, Sasuke, get back here soon!

* * *


	5. Day Two, Part Two

AN: Yay! An update x3. Finally –cough-. Yeah, it's hard writing this, I don't really know anything exciting to write. Maybe I should just skip all things and continue on where they just have sex like horny rabbits, eh? XD.

-cough-

Anyway, hope you enjoy! The first part is in Naruto's POV, but the rest is in Sasuke's.

* * *

**Dance now, underneath the Moon, the Moon  
****Save me from my sorrow  
****And help me find tomorrow**

* * *

**Day Two, Part One**

_NARUTO POV_

"Damn Sasuke, stupid Sasuke," I grumble as I stomp through the jungle, one fist clenched tightly to the side and the other one holding a very big _twig_ in my hands, in case some wild animal would suddenly jump at me. Hey, I had to have some kind of weapon, right? "Sasuke-bastard, always getting himself into trouble," I mutter on. "GHA! Why couldn't I've been stranded with someone else! Someone who _doesn't_ like playing the goddamn _HERO all the time_!"

Turned out my stomach wanted food a lot faster than I had thought, so I had to go and search for the damn bastard. Damn, I don't wanna! I hate jungles! Especially ones on a scary abandoned island where I'm all alone, save for a damn bastard who is so cold-blooded he would kill me to eat my meat if we would run out of food!

And I'm not over-exaggerating on that one.

"_SASUKE!_" I yell through the jungle. I don't exactly expect a reply—after all, the bastard had been away for a long time. I still am worried though… what if he has broken his leg, or got eaten by ferocious lions or man-eating spiders?

Gha, I should really stop watching horror movies.

Anyway.

"Where are you, you stupid prat!" I yell loudly, getting annoyed. I've been searching for what seems to be… hours. Yeah. Hey, let's try a different approach! "Oi, Sasuke, if you come out now, I'll let you see me naked!" I holler. Well, if that doesn't get his attention, I don't know what will!

Unfortunately for me though, he doesn't come out… or it's fortunate, I don't know. Gha, even when he's not around, he's messing with my head! Damn him!

I'm pretty sure I saw a beetle looking up when I mentioned 'naked' though… creepy.

I cough, before continuing on my quest to find my missing employer! I hope I don't run into anything nasty though…

* * *

_SASUKE POV_

I groan as I wake up, rubbing my hand as I do so. _Something_ woke me up and I'm pretty sure it was that annoying dobe's voice—it's always so high and… annoying. Then again, most things about him are annoying.

I try to move my legs and stand up, but crap—my leg is caught underneath a big branch. I try to move it, but the damn thing won't budge and after about five minutes, I give up.

"Oi, Sasuke! If you come out now, I'll let you see me naked!" I can hear being yelled from afar.

Tempting offer, dobe, but unfortunately… I'm kind of stuck. I try to yell though, but my throat is very dry—I haven't had anything to drink every since I left the beach in search of water. I groan as I hear Naruto yelling my name some more and I try to figure out what happened before waking up.

I remember walking and looking for a spring and I remember hearing water running—so a spring must be nearby. I listen closely for a couple of seconds and, yes, I do hear the water. At least something good came of this stupid trip into the forest.

Anyway, I fell down from some sort of hill. It was slippery where I was walking and because of all the grass, plants and bushes, I couldn't see it anything. I slipped and fell down the hill, taking all sorts of things with me as I went. After that, I must've passed out—at least, that's as much as I can remember.

I hope this situation doesn't turn out like that one guy who had his arm crushed by a gigantic rock—he had to saw his own arm off… Well, that would be just peachy. I'll write this down on top of my 'The Worst Experiences In My Life'-list.

I snort—if Naruto would hear me, wallowing in self-pity, he would smack me and call me a drama queen. Which I probably am, considering the fact that I'm always brooding and keeping myself from the outside world. The dobe doesn't know pain though—he's always so cheerful and happy. It makes me sick.

Well, not exactly sick… it irritates me. I _know_ he's similar to me. He's lonely, he has those _eyes._ I first saw the look in his face when I said something about his family—don't remember what—and he had looked as if I had just slapped him in the face. His eyes, which were usually sparkling with happiness and cheerfulness, became dull and darker, like the ones I always see in a mirror. That was in our first week together and after a couple of months, I found out about his family's history through Sakura, an old friend from college.

Apparently he didn't have any family either, just like me. His mother got shot by his father in a store, as well as a couple of other people. His father had gotten the death penalty and Naruto had been sent to one of his relatives, who hated him. Sakura had also told me that he was the most hated boy in high school and a social outcast—something I hadn't expected, since I had always seen Naruto as someone who got along with almost everyone.

Anyway… he was lonely. He _is _lonely. Which is maybe one of the reasons why he's the only one I still put up with. Sakura has earned my respect, after she finally stopped pursuing me, but she was the only one until I met the dobe. The dobe is almost always with me, he goes everywhere I go and I pay him to do it and he's the only one who is _allowed_ to be with me this often. I can't stand other people.

Which is maybe one of the reasons why I started considering that I may just even feel something for the dobe, as completely ridiculous as that may sound. It was a year ago when I first started to have such thoughts—I denied them for as long as possible, but they kept worming themselves in my head.

Which is also why Naruto is the most annoying person I have ever met.

I hear the dobe calling my name again and I manage to get a small sound out of my throat. I cough and try again—this time a little harder. I think Naruto heard me.

"Sasuke!" I hear his voice getting closer and it's not too long until I see a mop of blond hair.

"Over here!" I call out to him. The dobe hears me and he turns his head, relief evident in his eyes. It's soon replaced with a look of worry.

"Are you alright?" he asks. He looks at the branch on top of my leg and I roll my eyes.

"Idiot, I'm lying on the ground with a huge and heavy branch on top of my leg. What do you think?" I give him a small smirk as he scowls at me.

"Sasuke-bastard, you're so mean!" he whines at me, before he gathers all of his strength and starts pulling on the branch. I help him with it, using both of my arms—after mustering up all of our power, we manage to get the damn thing off me. I let out a sigh of relief and glance over the grinning idiot.

Why the hell does my stomach feel so odd?

"You know what this means right?" he says. I give him a slightly puzzled look—what the hell is he talking about? "I saved your ass twice, you owe me! Either you save my life two times or you be my personal slave for twenty years. Whatever you want." I scowl and inwardly sigh—the idiot just couldn't stop himself from joking all the time.

"I'm _paying_ you to take care of me. I owe you nothing," I state firmly, groaning as I stand up. My leg hurts like hell, but I don't think it's broken. Luckily—a broken leg wouldn't be easy to treat here. Not easy at all.

Naruto narrows his eyes at me.

"Nuh-uh! My contract didn't say anything about me having to save your ass—_twice_—on an inhabited island after a plain crash! You owe me, bastard!"

"Dobe, I never _asked_ you to rescue me. Now let's move, there's a spring nearby, I think—I hear the water," I quickly manage to change the subject—knowing Naruto, he would be able to go on and on about stuff like that.

Which annoys me.

Naruto listens carefully, before his face breaks out in relief when he finally hears the water. I sigh.

Could I really be in love with this idiot? I doubt it.


End file.
